


Fluffdemon

by FandomTravelers



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Gen, Sherlock does not like cats, Siblings, but Enola does :), oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: A detective. His sister. And little evil fluff balls.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fluffdemon

When Sherlock decided to visit his mother and sister after finishing his work investigating a most arduous case, he did not expect to find another mystery in the house they reside in. He greeted his mother and asked where he might find Enola. Her answer, a simple shrug of her shoulders. And that lead to the mystery that was now in his hands, finding his little sister.

He followed the corridor to her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Walking towards the door, he knocked first. Knowing Enola’s manners he had to make sure she was at least decent. There was no reply from inside of the room. He took that as an “okay” to enter.

“Enola?” He peeked inside the room. He gasped.

He wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t call the police to report a robbery. Though, he would have probably had to solve it himself. It was utter chaos. _Well,_ more than the _normal_ chaos. The room looked like it was shredded to pieces. The carpet was surely ruined and lost. Her bed had scratch marks? There were paper scattered all across the floor.

_Well this was getting interesting._

As his excitement of a new -possibly hard- mystery spiked, he noticed hair on the floor. Now that he paid more attention, _how could he not see that the moment he came in?!_ There were _hair_ everywhere. He picked some. It wasn’t hair, it was _fur_.

He hasn’t visited in a while, but he haven’t heard of Enola having a _pet_. He was sure Mycroft would have had a fit.

Lightning struck outside. A second later rain started falling from the sky.

He wondered if Enola was still scared of the storm. She used to go to him and beg him to read her a story in the library.

_The library._

Chuckling, he shook his head. Of course she would be there. He started out the door and towards where his sister would most likely be. As he reached the door of the library, he heard a small sound from inside. Opening the door he couldn’t stop a fond smile from rising to his face.

In the middle of the room , on the floor laid his sister. Her dress spread out around her. Like a boundary to protect her. Not that she needed protection, by the sight of four cats - _Four!-_ snuggling into her sides. Their eyes wide open and following Sherlock’s every move. Sherlock wondered how she could be comfortable being squished in between those… those _lumps of fur._ One of them was rested right on top of her head, she’s practically _breathing_ _in_ fur _._ He was sure it’s bad for her health.

Sherlock really wanted to meet his sister today. He was rather tired after his work but would gladly get up to whatever mischief his sister would get him into. It was sort of his way of relaxing, and having fun.

But he dared not move towards those little lumps of evil. (Excluding his sister of course.) Besides, they seemed to be of no danger for Enola. Therefore he would not bother them. Giving one last glare at the mini beasts, he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it was a bit OOC. I loveee the small interactions between the siblings in the movie. I just thought there wasn’t enough. Comments and kudos really appreciated. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> ☀️Eagle  
> P. S. Forgot to say this *nervous laughing* I DO NOT OWN ENOLA


End file.
